For crying out Loud
by Sara Loui
Summary: SPOV too the scenario presented in my fic Fluff and nonsense. Can be read as a stand alone. Sam isnt too please with a certain Colonel. S&J fluff
1. FCOL1

Disclaimer - OK trying to remember what too place here, Oh yea that's it, I don't own Stargate Sg1 or any of the Characters. Imagine the power trip! Oh and I don't make any money either from writing the story. Pity I could use it at the moment!!  
  
Any kind of donations (, uh I mean reviews would be greatly appreciated!  
  
Ok so this is written from Sam's POV but is a parallel story to Fluff and Nonsense which is Jack's POV of the situation. They can be read separately or together whatever you like!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For crying out Loud  
  
Ignore him. He seems too be doing the same too you so what does it matter. Concentrate Sam. Yes explain to the General how far on your are with project Y. Is he rolling his eyes? Flash him a look before you shift body to avoid watching his every move. Jack do you have to rove your eyes over my body like that? Ok push all turned on feelings too, too somewhere else. You have more than half your speech to give, and you cannot be concentrating on Colonel Pain in the Ass for that long. Ah Daniel, you always listen. Like a good pupil. Jack on the other hand would be sitting in the corner with a dunce cap on. Oh concentrate General is speaking.  
  
"Is the project still on schedule Major?  
  
"Yes Sir. We have some tests too run this afternoon. The tests will be reviewed in the labs over the weekend and if all goes well we will be going ahead on Monday"  
  
Are his eyes going funny? He looks dizzy, is he ok? S'ok Tealc has also noticed so if anything is wrong he'll sort it. Ah so there's nothing wrong. He's just acting like a bored schoolchild because he can. Thankyou so much for your support Colonel I greatly appreciate it. I also thankyou for disrupting my brief for Tealc and all others present. Do you have to do that with your lips? Mmm those lips and eyes. Ah slides changing. Yes this is a picture of something. Concentrate. Concentrate. I'll get you for that Jack, what happened to no flirting on base especially in front of our CO? You are in so much trouble.  
  
That's right Daniel, flash him on of your impatient looks. That'll get him. Now I can finish. Not long now. Now what? Oh yes explain to the General what information your hoping to gain from the tests. Would it be against the rules to tell him how your planning on murdering the Colonel when you get your hands on him? He may be able too give me some pointers! Well that's it. No nothing too add Sir, except some bloodshed!  
  
That has too be one of the most irritating, longest briefings. Why do you have to be a moron Jack? Always when it is me up there, not when it's Daniel or anyone. Do I do the same too you? No I wouldn't dream of it. You'd kick my ass if I didn't listen to every command, every thought. But I guess now we are 'we' it's a little different. Well that's the last straw. Yes I am glaring at you Jack. And you know why. We are going too have a nice long chat. Oh sorry Daniel I didn't hear you speaking too me there. Oh for crying out loud! How does the man disappear so fast?  
  
"Yes Daniel, No problem, just leave the info on my desk. We still on for tomorrow night you two?"  
  
"Yes Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and myself will bring the pizza and the movie"  
  
"See you tomorrow night Sam, 7.30 at Jacks right?"  
  
"Yeah, I got too fly. See you later"  
  
Ah yes, there he is waiting for the elevator. Perfect. Don't worry I've my card ready. Here we are. Heading up, yes you have a right to look uncomfortable. Just let me stop the elevator a moment. Now we have nowhere to go. 


	2. FCOL2

You have every right to be practically hyperventilating. Step closer, yes that's right there is a wall behind you. We are going too talk. Am I making things uncomfortable for you? I can see a small bead of sweat gathering on your brow. Are you gulping? You're an airforce Colonel for gods sake you should be able too put up with a little pressure. I'm not going too kill you, yet. But I am very very angry. Do you realise how mad I am at you? Do you realise how frustrating things have been getting? Maybe I should be saying some of this aloud. Taking a breath. Get it over and done with girl. And make sure he knows your serious.  
  
"Just once, just onetime I would like to know that your actually listening to what I have too say"  
  
OK that was easy enough, give him a moment. A chance too give an explanation. He's thinking. Don't strain the pea too hard Jack. Are you getting the message. Are you actually listening now or do I have the same attention I got in the brief?  
  
"When did it become base rules for a subordinate to treat their senior officer in such a manner?"  
  
OH MY GOD. Did he just say what I think he just said? Did he just call me SUBORDINATE? Does he want too leave this elevator alive? I mean ok I am but how dare he? OH MY God. I have nothing too say. I'm shocked. He had better be good at reading body language. Are you seeing the disgust in my face Jack that was a low blow, too low. Your gonna pay big time for that comment, just be so glad you didn't say it in front of anyone else or things may have been uglier. If you wanna play like that, fine. You want respect, I will give you respect, Colonel.  
  
"I always listen too what you have too say in a briefing or otherwise Colonel. I give you that much respect. And quite frankly I would like too get the same. Sir"  
  
Yes I did say 'Colonel' and 'Sir' in that tone. You've heard the tone before. Just be glad I didn't say Jonathon that would have gotten you good. You are not the only one who can be sarcastic Jack. Am I gonna get an answer or will I have to beat it out of you. You are running out of time and I am running out of patience. Moreover, I'm running out of excuses for keeping the elevator busy this long. Come on quick smart Jack, I couldn't have thrown you this long.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
Did you just ask me if you should be apologising? You have no idea do you? Of course you don't, why should you? According to you, everything is just great. That's what you gonna say right?  
  
"Do you have any idea what's going on here Jack?"  
  
I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Oh you have an answer. Lets hear it.  
  
"Sam do I ever listen too any of the mumbo jumbo spoken in briefings?"  
  
OH that's it, I cant be doing this anymore. For crying out loud Jack.  
  
"Is that all my work is too you? Mumbo jumbo?"  
  
I really have no more patience in me. And I really don't like you at the moment Jack. I have things to do; not that you care. When did you stop caring? Ah that's right as soon as we decided to hell with the regs lets go for it and see what happens. Well here we are. Do you like where we are Jack because I certainly don't. You know what, for once I have nothing to say too you. That's right I am turning my back too you.  
  
Damn elevator, start up again will you. Thank god, I'm in the lab this afternoon. He wont follow me there. Yes, people outside; leave him with his thoughts, give me chance to calm down. 


	3. FCOL3

No no no Sam. Do not feel guilty about not cooking a meal like we had planned. Maybe after our little tete a tete this afternoon he may not turn up. I'm really not in the mood. Head is still buzzing from work anyway, been a long afternoon. I guess I have too put in a little effort. Lets see what isn't in mothballs. I forgot I had that skirt. Now for a top, it's warm, something with short sleeves. This will go nice. OK time for a quick shower.  
  
Ok nice and refreshed. Maybe I should have cooked something, too late now. Apply a lil makeup, don't look so worried maybe he got the picture. Yeah right, I don't think so Sam! So, let us see if he shows up. Settle down in front of the TV, nothing on as usual. Is that car pulling up, should I make him wait a little? Doorbell, so he did show up. Guess he should have a brownie point. Oh god why does he have too look so hot when I'm in a mood with him. The man has seriously good taste. That jacket, the glasses though he shouldn't hide his eyes. Not working Colonel, I hope you've come too talk.  
  
"Hi"  
  
Hello yourself, enter at your own risk, I hope your ready to grovel. Me I'm going back to my comfortable chair, you can break the ice. Where is he going? No meal waiting for you Jack. You think that after today you would be sitting down too a romantic setting your very wrong. God I'm tired. Oh you're back, your placing the bottle of wine on the small table. Off with your jacket. Are you ready too talk. Mmm nice hands, my shoulders are kinda tense but no that's not what were doing Jack, your not breaking the ice by coming onto me. That's not how it works. I can't believe you think we can skip the talking and just go into intimate. However, if I stay here and your hands keep moving like they are I am not gonna be able too concentrate on anything ut.oh ok im going too have too move because if I don't my brain wont be working past kiss me quick.  
  
Where too head too, he isnt following. Ok so I'm acting a little immaturely but I need too cool down and so does he. Study great, I'll check my email. Give myself a few minutes and then I will go and see if he is ready too talk. He has probably no idea what actually is going on. Maybe I've thought this out wrong, shouldn't he have at least protested a little when I walked out? Oh look an email from Cassie. Aw sweet another boyfriend, the girl is popular. Hehe I'll have too tell Jack that joke. Later.  
  
I knew he wouldn't stay away long. Doors open Jack. Gees you get impatient. Doors open, try it, you turn the handle and push. Ah see it does work! You learn something new everyday. You don't look pleased. What are you doing? I was busy thankyou very much. You don't look very happy, welcome too my club. Yes I know your serious Jack, don't you see a similar look in my eyes?  
  
"We need to talk"  
  
Well gee look who caught up. Give the man a .Hey what the hell do you think your doing? Get off me. Jack O'Neill put me down.  
  
"Jack get off me. Put me down."  
  
How did I know he would ignore me, fine I'll make it that little bit tougher. I will struggle and poke till you put me down. 


	4. FCOL4

I cannot believe he's doing this. He has picked me up and put me over his shoulder, and we're heading for the bedroom. Great the man has a one-track mind. Put me down,  
  
No not on the bed. I am not staying here on the bed. This is ridiculous. Ok guess we are staying on the bed. No fair, your bigger than me. This is no time too be playing games Jack. I cannot believe your pinning me to the bed. I will poke harder, ouch, no fair; you cannot keep me in this position forever Colonel  
  
"Jack get off me NOW"  
  
Are you hearing the sterness in my voice?  
  
"Not until you tell me what's going on with you. Ever since our little meeting in the elevator on base you've been acting halfway between a child and hormone crazed teenager."  
  
Ok if my hands were free, I'd be swiping the look off your face. I'm the one who is supposed to be angry with you, not the other way around.  
  
"God you can be so irritating sometimes Jack"  
  
Stating the obvious, I know but sometimes it needs to be done. Now will you let me up? This is so unfair.  
  
"Still not the answers I'm looking for Sam"  
  
Oh well where shall I start. Do you have a few hours? Maybe you could get off me, I know you're probably comfortable but this really is unfair. Although I am calming down a little myself. No no no concentrate.  
  
"You don't respect me or my work Jack"  
  
There I said it.  
  
"Is this what this is all about? I don't listen too you in the briefing room and so you think I don't respect you?"  
  
Oh god do I have too spell it out too you for crying out loud. Things have changed between us and not just when we're 'us' when we're at work too. I can't believe you haven't noticed change.  
  
"You said it yourself Jack, all my work is, is a load of mumbo jumbo. I can take that from some people, just not from you. Since we started 'us', up I don't get half as much respect as I used too. You think because we sleep together you get too loosen up on the praise and respect for my work?"  
  
Still a blank face. Hello Jack. Am I speaking an alien language? I can't believe you still don't get it. I wasn't going too say anything, I didn't want too say anything but things are just getting too weird. Maybe this whole thing was bad idea.  
  
"Since when did it matter what I thought of your work? Or how often I praise you?"  
  
God Jack. It matters a lot. I need to know you understand and support me whatever I do. Not just as my CO but as a friend as well. How do you think it looks when the people under me don't see praise coming from my senior officers? Praise or criticism. I still need all that, even though we have a private relationship. How would you feel if the General stopped praising you or criticising you? It's a need everyone has. And even more so because you're my best friend. I always need to know what you think, even if I don't agree.  
  
"You're still my senior officer Jack. We're still airforce. I need too know if I'm doing a good job or not. And when I see you blatantly ignoring me when I'm briefing people or when I've worked my ass off on a project and I hardly get a coherent word from you, that makes me feel unappreciated. The worse thing is, it all started when we did"  
  
There it's a start. It's the truth. I can see it in your face, you're getting it aren't you. Finally. Maybe I should have said sooner. Thankyou, mmm your hands are warm, do you know when you run them up my arms that way it makes my skin tingle? Or when they touch my face you make my heart beat a little faster. Your too smooth for your own good sometimes. You know I'm quite comfortable here?  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner Sam? We could have done something about all this before now. Why have you gotta let things go so far before you deal with them?"  
  
Oh quiet husky voice now. Well where too start. You know me, I keep myself too myself. I thought it was all in my mind. It was slow at first I dint see it till it was too late myself. I didn't realise how much I relied on it until it stopped. Mmm I love your fingers on my face. My hands feel cold, I don't know why. Yours are warm. You certainly know how to dispel tense situations.  
  
"I didn't even notice it happening at first. Then when I did I just thought I was being paranoid. Then I did not want say anything to jeopardise what we have. But today in the briefing you just seemed distant. It was just the last straw Jack."  
  
Ooh that feels good. You shouldn't move like that Jack, we're having a important conversation and, mmm ok did I tell you how sexy you look tonight? Yes move closer, your lips look yummy.  
  
"I am sorry Sam"  
  
Ah sweet. Definetely deserves a kiss. You sound so sorry too. Your not just saying it, guess I am too.  
  
"Me too Jack. I was acting a little immature"  
  
I know when too hold my hands up and admit something.  
  
"Yea you were"  
  
Hey you were doing so well then that mouth. That's sweet sexy mouth, you know I shouldn't let you, but.mmm yes tasty, you've been drinking my beer. Ooh don't slide like that because I'm not quite finished.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Mmm ok I know you don't want to talk. Damn buttons, I love this shirt by the way, but your chest is so much better. You mouth is soo sexy , and so is the rest of you. Sorry my hands arestill cold but your chest, mmm but wait.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Ha I love it when you get that exasperated look. I know I'm a tease, but I like too tease you sometimes.  
  
"What?"  
  
Oh your going to have to learn patience. Let me get comfortable. Your not the only one who likes to be on top. I can look at you better from up here. We do have more too talk about but I don't think the time is now appropriate. But there is something on my mind..  
  
"In the briefing."  
  
Did he just groan? You deserve a little poke for that. It isn't that bad, just a teeny question  
  
". You started looking a little..Weird and your eyes were roving around like your were dizzy. Was everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Ok at the moment I know your capable of putting together more than a one syllable word. Maybe in a few minutes you wont be able too.  
  
"So why were you going all weird for a moment?"  
  
Is he blushing, I'm pretty sure he is. Only a slight blush but its so cute.  
  
"Fluff Sam"  
  
Huh, what the hell is he talking about? Maybe if I move little like this, yup he liked that ok so where were we? Ah yes, fluff?  
  
"Fluff?"  
  
"Yeah, you know the little bits of dust and stuff floating in the air. Their minute but once you focus on one little bit your eyes kinda follow it"  
  
You're kidding right. That's the lamest and funniest and quite frankly the best excuse I've ever heard for someone not paying attention too me.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
He cant possibly be. But then again, this is Jack, with my Jack anything is possible.  
  
"Totally"  
  
"You were concentrating on small bits of fluff while I was giving my brief?"  
  
Can your brain concentrate while I move my hips like this on top of you? I am such a tease! Still fluff?  
  
"They were interesting"  
  
Charming, well that makes me feel so much better, you find fluff more interesting than your girlfriend. You could at least think dirty thoughts about how you would like to ravish me on the briefing room table, but fluff and dust. Thanks very much.  
  
"You found bits of fluff more interesting than my briefing"  
  
Ha ok I guess he doesn't want too talk anymore. How did you do that, how come you get too be back on top? Do you have to grind like..oh ok I don't mind it feels mmm. Ok guess your mind isn't on fluff anymore. No Sir. 


End file.
